The MedJai and the Princess
by SKYE-07
Summary: ON HIATUS A new curse threatens the world. It is up to Ardeth Bay to stop it with the help of a young woman. What is her connection to the MedJai? Can they stop the new evil? Chapter 6 is up. sorry the rating has gone up to T. It's just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

April, Egypt, somewhere in the Sahara

Looking at the Elders around him, he cringed in disbelief. "Again. Evelyn and Rick O'Connell, have found something that could end the world again?" He blinked with surprise wishing he could just wake up from the nightmare he was most definitely having. The last time the O'Connell's had been in Egypt they managed to unleash the power of imohtep for the second time, almost destroying the entire planet in the process and now he was being told that it was going to happen again, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Standing up he said "This will not happen, I will not allow it" in menacing tones staring at the elders so forcefully that they shivered under his gaze.

"Ardeth, my son, please calm yourself" the Elder to his right said eventually, " It is not the worst thing that has happened, you have stopped things like this before, you can do it again".

Ardeth looked at his father with exasperation and took his place at the head of the council. Being king of the med-jai tribes was a hard task at times, but a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach made Ardeth feel that whatever was about to happen was unlike anything he had faced before.

10 days ago, Tomb of the lost pharaoh

"Evie, Darling, I really do not think you should touch that", Rick told his wife urgently.

"Don't be silly Rick, what harm could possibly come of it?" she asked as she reached for the black and gold tear drop pendant that was hanging around the mummies neck, "it's just a pendent it will honestly do no harm."

"Oh really, do you remember when we first met and you used the phrase "what harm ever came of reading a book?"' he asked raising an eyebrow at her, she blinked back at him and smiled "how could I forget" she said as she took the pendant and put it in her bag, "see" she said "nothing happened, lets go."

Late April- London, England

"Rosalyn! where are my files on the tomb of the lost Pharaoh?" Evie called to her assistant.

"They are in the top draw of your desk, Mrs O'Connell" Rosalyn said.

"Rosalyn how many times have I told you to call me Evie, I'm your friend, not just your boss", Evie smiled at Rosalyn and shook her head as she walked away.

'_That girl is so shy. I really don't know how she lives. Got a knack for understanding thins though, very intelligent.'_

Evie was snapped back out of her thoughts by a sudden rustling in the room behind her. Cautiously she turned and walked into the gloomy museum exhibit and slowly glanced around her "hello, anyone there!" she called into the darkness. To her left she saw a movement, turning quickly she came face to face with the Med-Jai.

"Oh goodness, Ardeth Bay," she said shocked "what on earth are you doing here?"

"Evelyn, we need to talk" he said gravely.

Evie's office

"So" Evie said uncertainly, "what is it you want Ardeth?"

"I believe you have something that could potentially be a very big problem for you, for all of us" Ardeth said.

"I'm sorry Ardeth, you must be mistaken, I don't have anything significant at the moment" she paused "that you haven't seen before," she said looking at him intently in the eye.

"Listen Evelyn, I am looking for a pendant, it is small, black and gold and **was** attached to a mummy in a lost tomb outside of Cairo, do you know of the pendent I speak?" Ardeth asked Evie urgently.

"I-I yes I do I have it here…somewhere" Evie replied "why is it so important?" she asked.

"It is a long story, are you willing to listen?"

"Always", Evie replied.

"Then I need the pendant" he said.

Evie stood and walked to the door opened it and turned back to Ardeth, "are you coming to find that necklace of yours?"

He rose and followed her down a corridor towards the museum library, "Rosalyn", Evie called out, startling Ardeth a little as he had not been expecting her to speak.

From behind a book case Ardeth saw a young woman emerge. She was of medium height with dark red hair, tied back into a bun, her startled green eyes looked shocked when she saw him. Ardeth was not anticipating the arrival of this young woman and it put him off guard.

What startled him even more was the feeling of familiarity he felt when he saw her, though he was sure he had never met her in his life before.

She looked at Evie and saw that she was at ease with the man. She moved out from behind the bookcase and looked at him, the tattoos on his face and weapons at his sides gave him away instantly. "Med-Jai?", she asked Evie uncertainly. Evie nodded "Ardeth, this is my assistant and apprentice Rosalyn, Rosalyn this is Ardeth bay". Ardeth nodded at the girl, she blinked slowly and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you", she said politely. Evie stepped forward "Rosalyn, Ardeth needs the pendant that I brought back from Egypt with me, do you have it?"

"Yes it's in the draw of the desk", she said walking over to the draw and opening it "here it is" she said passing it over to Evie, "I was going to examine it later".

Evie passed the pendant onto Ardeth and sat down on a chair near by. Rosalyn also sat down and watched as he looked at it from all angles possible, almost as if he couldn't believe it was real.

"You wanted to know about the necklace Evelyn?" Ardeth asked.

"Yes I do", she replied.

**I do not own any of the characters from the mummy... I do own Rosalyn though**

**I will not add anymore chapters unless it gets reviewed so if you want to read more please review. CONSTRUCTIVE critisism only please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review Estora, it was much apreciated!!!

I need more reviews so anyone that reads this please review, like i said before CONSTRUCTIVE critisim only please.

This, hopefully will be a fan fic about Ardeth and Rosalyn, Evelyn and rick will not be in the story much. Hope you like it!!!

Oh and thanks sophie for reading this before I put it on fan fiction, It really helped me.

Revelations

"Over 2,000 years ago, when Egypt was at its full power," Ardeth began, "A dark side to the Egyptian rule was beginning to arise. The Pharaoh's new wife Nefertiti was planning to murder the Pharoah and ruling Egypt herself. The Med-Jai found out about this plan and tried to stop her, they could not; many of our numbers perished in the process of this battle.

One night a med-jai princess from one of our tribes, confronted Nefertiti, they fought for over an hour, much in the same way that you, Evelyn fought in the temple 3 years ago. Nefertiti was defeated and died, our princess survived.

Once mummified the med-jai elders buried her in a tomb that no-one was supposed to find. They did not know that Nefertiti had found a sorceress before she died who cursed her pendant; it was buried in a sarcophagus with her.

The curse said that as long as the pendant remained with her after she died, she would stay dead, however if the pendant was ever removed, she would be resurrected.

The only way to kill her again was at the hands of the decedents of the princess, this person would also be a Med-Jai princess.

"Well what is the problem, get this princess and put her back where she belongs." Evie said.

Ardeth looked at her "It's not that simple, the princes-" Ardeth paused "we do not know where she is", he sighed and looked at Evie who replied "Why. Why don't you know?"

"It is complicated; her father, a prince married an English woman. When she gave birth to a daughter, he gave her the appropriate tattoos of a Med-Jai; her middle name even means princess in Arabic. This Med-Jai was murdered and his wife fled, telling no-one where she went. We still do not know where she is."

Ardeth had forgotten that Rosalyn was in the room. She moved suddenly and walked from the room, starting off down the corridor. Ardeth looked at Evelyn questioningly. "She does that sometimes, I think she forgets other people are in the room" Evie said slightly amused.

Rosalyn hurried off down the corridor and into Evie's office. Quickly she unbuttoned the sleeves of her blouse and rolled them up to her elbows, holding out her arms, she looked at the blue tattoos on the back of both her wrists. They were quite clearly written in Arabic.

'_Oh no, no no no'_ she thought _'maybe it's just a coincidence, maybe I'm imagining it. Yes father was murdered when I was a baby and yes he was Egyptian, but he can't be a Med-Jai that would be too much of a big secret for my mother to keep. Come on Rosalyn Ameerah Edwards snap out of it'_

Turning down her sleeves she went to the door and then as an after thought she picked up her jumper off the chair in front of Evie's desk. She put it on and purposely pulled the sleeves down past her wrist. She walked back into the room where Evie and Ardeth still sat and took her place next to Evie, she smiled at their questioning gazes "I was cold" she said "sorry".

"I'm going to call Rick, get him to come here, maybe we could work this out together", Evie suggested. "Yes maybe you should" Ardeth told her, "I think I will need all the help that I can get".

30 minutes later

After Rick had joined them Evie had helped Ardeth explain to him what was happening. He knew as soon as he saw Ardeth that there was some sort of trouble around. It seemed that wherever the Med-Jai went, trouble followed him. Rick was now starting to think that it wasn't Ardeth trouble was following but him, or more to the point his wife.

"You see Evie, I told you not to take that necklace but did you listen? No." he said to Evie. "Yes you did, but how was I supposed to know what would happen, it could have happened to anyone" Evie said annoyed. "No you see Evie it couldn't happen to anyone, you are the one who found it, you always are" Rick replied equally annoyed.

"I do not think it matters who is to blame" Ardeth told them, "What matters is stopping this mummy from being resurected, or putting her back if she has."

"Yes you are right, i'm sorry Ardeth, what do you think we should do?" Evie asked.

"I think we need to go to this tomb to start with and see if anything has happened, and then we work from there", Ardeth said decisively.

There was an uneasy silence between Evie and Rick. "Well, you see there may be a problem there", Rick said "I cannot leave the country at the moment, I have work to do, some very important deals to make with people who will not wait." Uncertainly he looked at Ardeth.

Ardeth looked at him with a look of dismay on his face, "are you telling me that you will not help me?" he asked. "no not that I won't help you, Just that I can't" Rick concluded.

Ardeth looked helplessly from Rick to Evie, who was starting to look guilty herself. "Please, Evelyn, Do not tell me that you cannot help me either," Ardeth pleaded. "I am so sorry, you have no idea how much, but I am the curator of this museum now, I can't just leave at such short notice", Evie told Ardeth. "So, I have to do this on my own, even though it is not my fault, none of you will help me?" Ardeth asked.

Evie looked around and suddenly as she saw Rosalyn she had an idea. "wait, i know what we can do, I cannot come with you Ardeth, nor can Rick but guess who can?" she asked him. "Please do not say it is Jonathon," he said with a hint of fear and amusement in his voice. "Don't be silly, no I mean Rosalyn".

Rosalyn's head sanpped up and she looked at Evie with a look of apprehension on her face, wishing she had not heard what she thought she did. Ardeths next words confirmed it, "Evelyn, are you being serious," he looked at Rosalyn "I mean you no offence when I say this, but really what good will she do, does she know anything about Egypt?"

"Of course she does, she may even know more than me, you could do a lot worse if you didn't take her with you, I am confident that she will be a great help." Evie said. At this point Rosalyn felt she had to say something "Mrs O'connell, do you think it is good idea, I mean do you not think I will be needed here?"

"No. you need the experience and what better time can you think of than now?" Evie said, Rosalyn was about to say something but changed her mind and agreed reluctantly. She new this would be a big mistake.

**I know this story is movng very quickly but I think it is going to be quite a short story, It's kind of a trial run, to see what i can do, any way please please review i need all the help i can get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thanks to those of you who have reviewed this story it's been a good help.**

**This chapter is kind of a fill in chapter and is not the best one i have written so far but it is important so please read it. The next chapter will be up in a few days i am just completing it.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own any of the originla characters etc...**

Chapter 3

On a steamer heading towards Egypt

'_I do not think this is going to work. Something will go wrong. I just know it' _Rosalyn thought, as she looked out onto the inky black water. So far in the journey she and Ardeth had said three things to each other. These consisting of "Do you need help with your bag Rosalyn?", "No thank you Ardeth" and "alright then". They had been travelling well over two hours.

"_It's not that I don't want to help him, It's just that I do not know if I can. Evelyn assumes that I can help because I know about Egypt, but somehow I do not think it will help."_ She turned around and looked at Ardeth who was sitting at a near by table. Every time she had observed him he had been doing exactly the same thing, merely sitting and watching the water. She had wanted to ask him what he was thinking about, but every time she tried she felt that she couldn't.

As she thought about it, she wondered how long she could keep her tattoos a secret. She doubted that their were many women around with similar tattoos and the more she thought about the prophecy the more uneasy she felt about it. It unnerved her to think of such a thing happening to her, she was content being Evelyn's assistant and now it seemed that she was going to have to help this strange man save the world. She did not know how Ardeth would react about the tattoos when he found out, and she knew he would, she just hoped he would see it as a good thing. He would, after all have some way to defeat Queen Nefertiti.She could not understand him, no matter how hard she tried. He was so fearsome and ready for battle at any moment, yet he was very apprehensive about talking to her, almost as if he was slightly unnerved by her presence.

He did not see it as a good thing to be travelling with Rosalyn. _' It is not like she can help me, she may know a lot about Egypt but that isn't enough, she has no experience, she is no use to me.'_ He thought as he stared into the moonlit glistening waters. He looked over at her and saw she was deep in thought.

Ever since he had first seen her in a museum he had been wondering why she seemed so familiar to him. She was an attractive woman and he was sure he would remember her if he had seen her but he just couldn't. He felt that he had not necessarily met her before, but has seen someone like her, someone that resembled her greatly.' _All she does is think, I wonder what it is that she has on her mind'_ Every time he felt like asking her, he couldn't find the right words. He felt it would be intruding in her privacy.

The more he thought about her, the more confused he got. She was obviously very intelligent otherwise Evelyn would not have her as an assistant. She was also very attractive , yet as far as he could tell she was not married or involved with anyone, also with her intelligence and beauty he would have assumed that she would be confident yet in reality she was shy and reserved.

'_Judging by her personality I doubt she can fight for herself, making her more of a burden for me' _He frowned at this thought , he should not be thinking of her as a burden, she did come to help him after all.

As Rosalyn was looking out towards the horizon, a strange feeling came over her. She started to feel the world about her swim as she got so dizzy that she couldn't stand, and then with the force of a high speed train it hit her, a searing pain that ran through her head.

The image of an ancient temple came to her. It was obviously home to a Pharaoh and his people . There were golden statues everywhere that she looked.From behind her she heard the yells of two people, two females. She turned around and what she saw shocked her.

She saw herself, or a person who looked remarkably like her except for a difference in hair colour, in a vicious fight with another slightly woman. This woman was decidedly older than her but was just as agile and brutal in her attack. They moved quickly, the blades of their long swords clashing together furiously. The younger woman moved back onto a balcony as the older one got the upper hand and pushed her back. Rosalyn followed them and continued to watch them I awe and confusion.

Before she had a chance to understand what she was seeing, the scene before her started to fade into the distance. She started to feel frightened and alone as the scene faded away.

She felt a pulling at her mind and felt herself coming back to reality. She opened her eyes and her surroundings were blurred. The pain in her head was fading and when it was bearable she opened her eyes again and came to face with Ardeth. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were etched with worry, she realised that the she couldn't keep the truth from him any longer.

"There is something… I need to show you" she told him quietly. He helped her to stand up and looked at her questioningly. "what do you mean Rosalyn, are you alright? He asked.

"No, well yes, just wait a minute and watch okay?" she replied.

"alright" he said.

He watched her curiously as she slowly began to roll up her blouse sleeves. She looked him in the eye for a moment and then showed him her wrists. He looked at them and gasped. The tattoos, she was showing him the Tattoos.

**Thanks for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone- this chapter is longer than my others, but don't worry it's not too boring (I don't think). LOL.**

Chapter 4

Ardeth stared at Rosalyn with a look of confusion on his face. "What are these", he said as he grabbed her wrists, "are they... Are you...? I cannot believe you did not tell me before".

"I'm sorry", Rosalyn told him.

"You're sorry? You didn't tell me, you knew I was looking for the princess, you knew she had the markings of the med-jai, you knew she was you!" he exclaimed.

" That's not true Ardeth, I have only known about this since yesterday, when you told us about this necklace and the story behind it. I swear I didn't know about it", she said sharply.

"How am I supposed to believe you, you must have known something about this, didn't you think it was strange that you had these marks" he almost shouted as gestured to her wrists, " I am finding this really hard to understand this, you were stupid not to tell me".

" How dare you speak to me like that", she exclaimed " you don't understand anything, you don't know me, I don't lie to anyone and I didn't lie to you. I didn't have show you but I did, so you don't need to shout at me". Ardeth looked at her with rage flashing in his eyes. He stood for a moment and then turned quickly and walked away. Rosalyn stared after him and then turned and ran quickly to her room.

Ardeth paced the deck of the steamer. He felt angry, confused and relieved at the same time. All he could think about was the fact that she Rosalyn had lied to him. _'I can't understand why she didn't tell me. She knew I needed her, but she still didn't tell me. Maybe she was scared. If she was I can't understand why. Maybe I shouldn't have shouted at her, that could have been the wrong way of reacting to her, but she lied. Well technically she didn't but she should still have told me.'_ He sat down and closed his eyes looking for a solution. _'Well at least I know where the princess is now, but I need to get some information_ _from her and I need to tell her some things about the Med-Jai.'_

In her room Rosalyn was sobbing quietly to herself. She was angry and sad at the same time and could not work out her feelings. She was so angry with Ardeth she thought she would explode in rage; he had insinuated that she was lying to him on purpose, that she had kept the truth from him just to be spiteful. She had thought he would understand, that he would have been pleased that she had told him, instead he had shouted at her. He had scared her and brought back memories that she would have preferred to forget. To make matters worse she now feared that he hated her and that would mean that working with him would be nearly impossible. That thought made her cry even harder.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door. Rosalyn ignored it but it was persistent. "Rosalyn", Ardeth called through the door. "Rosalyn, can I come in? We need to talk," He whispered his voice creeping under the door and in to her room.

"Why? We have nothing to talk about", she replied with a sigh.

" Yes we do, just let me in, please," Ardeth pleaded.

Without turning to the door she replied, "you can come in if you must, the door is open."

She heard the door open and close again and felt him looking at her. She turned around to look at him and saw that he was standing next to the door. "You can sit down if you like", she said pointing to a chair in front of her. He walked over and sat down. He was silent for a moment before he began "I apologise if I upset you", he said as looked carefully at her tear stained face, "I really didn't mean to, I was just shocked I didn't see it coming at all. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me," he said gently.

" I should have told you sooner but I was scared, when I fist realised, just after you spoke to Evelyn and I about the necklace I couldn't believe it was true. I thought maybe it was a coincidence, but the more I thought about it the more sure I became", she paused and looked at him, "Then just before I told you about the tattoos, you know when I fainted I didn't just faint, I think I had a vision", she saw the surprise cross his face and continued to speak " I saw the queen with the amulet you spoke of in the fight with the Med-Jai princess, my ancestor, it was strange, she looked just like me except for her hair it was dark brown instead of this red colour, I didn't see anything that you haven't already told me but it convinced me that I am who you were looking for." She concluded.

Ardeth looked at her then exhaled the breath he did not realise he was holding, "wow, so the vision you had, it didn't tell you anything new?"

"No nothing" Rosalyn said.

Ardeth looked at her and saw that she was waiting for him to say something, "I was wondering if I could ask you some questions", he said finally.

"What you mean interrogate me?" she asked.

"No just some questions about your past, I only know what I have been told about your birth and your father, but only you know what happened after that", he said with a smile.

She looked at him and smiled "okay then ask away but I want to ask you some questions afterwards".

"Good, well firstly where did you and your mother go when you left Egypt.?"

She sighed "Don't start with easy questions then, well as far as I know we left Egypt when I was two months old so I obviously don't remember it. I don't really know what happened between then and when I was three. All I know is that when I was three my mother got married to an English man. He is extremely rich but is equally as nasty and he can't really be trusted. I have lived with him my whole life." She told him unemotionally.

Ardeth looked at her for a second as he thought about what she had said, " So, your mother got married, and you say this man isn't to be trusted, if that is so why would your mother still be with him?" he asked.

"I didn't say that, I didn't say that they were still together." She snapped at him.

"You said you lived with him your whole life, I don't understand." he said confused.

"She is dead Ardeth, she was murdered when I was 15, I don't know what happened, people came into the house looking for something, they kept shouting at her, "where is the Med-Jai" she wouldn't tell them and I was hiding and confused, I didn't know what they were looking for", she paused as realisation dawned on her, "Oh no, they were looking for me weren't they? My mother was murdered because of me" she whispered aloud, she started to cry, crying for her mother and crying because it was her fault.

Ardeth had been silent up until that moment, when she told him about her mother and saw her realise what happened, he could feel the sorrow that she felt and he could also feel her grief and anger. He was surprised at these feelings and found that it hurt him to see her cry.

He moved from the chair he was sitting on and knelt in front of where she was sitting. He looked at her and lifted her chin with his knuckles "look at me Rosalyn, It is not your fault that your mother was murdered. She loved you and was protecting you. She knew how important you are and wanted to protect you, it is not your fault," he whispered.

Rosalyn looked at him "it is my fault, if I had not been born she would not have died." She choked.

"That is true, but think of it like this, you got to spend 15 years getting to know a wonderful woman and she got to have 15 great years with you, she loved you a lot don't ever forget that." He told her.

She looked at him and a small smile moved across her lips "Thank you" she said as a few more tears slid down her cheeks. He leaned towards her and pulled her into his arms. She sat shocked at his closeness for his second and then sank into him. They stayed like that for a few minutes just sitting there and then Rosalyn moved away her shyness overcoming her. Ardeth looked at her and moved back onto his chair, feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

"What did you do after she died?" Ardeth asked her.

"I was too young to leave home so I had to stay with my step-father. It's funny, I can't remember much about him before she died, he was always at work but afterwards, and after she died he was around more often. That is when I found out how horrible he really is. He used to hit me if I did anything wrong, I mean anything; if the meal that I cooked didn't taste right to him he would hurt me, I was only 15 it scared me. He shouted all the time I can't stand it when people are angry with me it brings back memories." She stopped talking and looked at him waiting for a reaction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know", he said as he thought back to their previous argument, "I wouldn't have shouted earlier if I had known" he said apologetically.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, at least I understand why you shouted at me, with him I never did." She told him.

"So, now I know everything about you, what do you want to know about the med-jai?" he asked her after a moment of paused silence.

"Well, I know quite a bit about the Med-jai, I learnt about you after my mother was murdered", she said thoughtfully "what I want to know is what happens now?" she asked him quizzically.

"That is a long story, are you sure you want to know?" Ardeth asked finally before she nodded in answer to his question.

"Yes I would like to know, I need to know."

**okay everyone, i hope you liked it... i really need some more reviews though so please please be nice and review it.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Well here it is, chapter 5, I can't believe it took so long to write. I think it's because I had a severe case of writers block and I went back to school after the Christmas holidays and the pressure from the teachers about my GCSE's became even more intense. They are only like 14/15 weeks away and I really need to pass them.

Anyway enough of me you don't really need to know about the details of my education.

Thank you to those people who have reviewed this story so far, please keep them coming, I like reviews.

Without further ado I present chapter 5.

Egypt- Tomb of the lost pharaoh 

The place was the dark red colour of blood. The colour of danger. Everything about it screamed of peril. The walls towered around the centre pedestal on which sat the sarcophagus. This was the resting place of Queen Nefertiti. It was supposed to be her **final** resting place.

Surrounding the edges of the room stood her faithful guards. For generations their ancestors had protected their queen waiting for the time when she would rise from the dead and take to the thrown once again. Now was that time. Her necklace had been removed by someone with relations to the med-jai and so she had awoken. They stood watching her as she examined her surroundings.

She looked around and found what she was looking for, or more to the fact who she was looking for. She looked at him and pointed, "You," she said as she looked at the man who was standing nearest to her. He was obviously the leader of the followers, she could tell this by the ornate designs on his dark brown clothing. "How long has it been?"

"My lady", he replied fully in awe of her greatness "it has been thousands of years since you died". He bowed his head at her and looked away again.

"Thousands, I was expecting decades, perhaps hundreds of years, but thousands?" she said mainly to herself "no matter, I can still do what I have to do". She looked back at the man "you people are still faithful to me?" she asked him.

"We have been faithful to you for as long as you have been here," he replied slightly surprised by her question.

"Good, then we can begin," She said with a pleased voice.

"Begin what my lady?" The follower said uneasily.

"Why, revenge of course" she laughed superciliously "What else? I want revenge on that woman, the one that defeated me."

"Of course, of course that is what you meant, but the princess is dead and has been for thousands of years." He said to her in a mocking voice.

"How dare you mock me, and never call her a princess, she is a med-jai not a princess, of course I know she is dead I am not stupid. She must have ancestors, the Med-Jai still exist, am I correct?" she said in rage.

"Yes the Med-Jai still exist, but I don't know where the pr-woman is," he replied in a regretful voice.

"Well, find them, that woman's ancestors can destroy me again and I won't let that happen", she bellowed in a demanding way. "Take your men and ride as far as you can in every direction, find the med-jai and find the woman!"

He nodded and took his men out into the desert, they prepared to ride as far as was needed for there mighty, slightly insane queen.

Back on the boat, 200 miles outside Egypt.

Both Ardeth and Rosalyn had calmed down from their previous conversation and Ardeth was trying to explain to her what was happening with the old queen. They still sat in Rosalyn's cabin although now they were finding it much easier to converse with each other, they seemed more at ease, more like they had been friends for years and hadn't met only the day before. This was partially due to the fact that Rosalyn had shared her feelings with him about her parents and they both knew that she had never told anyone about her mother's murder and stepfather's abuse before.

"Well you see, I am not one hundred percent sure that she has come back to life," Ardeth said thoughtfully, "so I don't really know what we're going to do yet".

"Really? I didn't have you down as being uncertain about anything" Rosalyn said to him jokingly with a smile on her lips. Ardeth looked at her for a moment before he smiled, he couldn't decide if she was joking until he saw the smile on her face. Rosalyn looked at him seriously again "so you don't know what we are going to do, do we just go and put the pendant back?" she asked doubtfully, "it seems a bit easy to me".

Ardeth paused before he answered as he thought about what she had said, "Well honestly that doesn't sound like a bad idea" he told her seriously. She looked at him as if he had spoken a foreign language.

"That's it, you were all worked up, travelled across the sea to England and that's all we have to do?" she asked him with surprise.

Ardeth sighed, "Listen to me Rosalyn, we can just take the pendant back if she has not awoken but if she has then it is a different matter that will need dealing with carefully."

Rosalyn looked at him and saw the serious look that had spread across his face. It was then that she realised that the situation would be a lot worse if the Queen had arisen. The thought scared her because she had a bad feeling in her stomach that told her she had something to do with it and that whatever was going to happen would be dangerous. "What will happen if she has come back?" she whispered anxiously.

"I don't know exactly what will happen but I know that it will involve you. I know that you are the only one who can defeat her. I don't know what you will have to do." He paused and glanced at her and caught the brief glimpse of fear that crossed over her face, "don't worry Rosalyn I am confident that you can do it, I have faith in your abilities and I will be here to help you" he smiled at her trying to reassure her.

"That is all well and good, but I don't have any abilities Ardeth, I am an assistant Egyptologist, I can't do anything to help us now", Rosalyn replied dejectedly.

Ardeth was thoughtful for a moment "you don't have any fighting skills?" he asked her. She shook her head shamefully. "Well maybe I can teach you once we get to Egypt, I remember when we were trying to fight Imohtep the mummy, that Evie had visions of her past life and remembered her fighting skills, maybe once you start to learn you will remember the ways of your ancestors." He suggested eagerly. Rosalyn laughed slightly at the eager look on his face and realised that when it came to Ardeth, fighting was his life, he was good at it and she could tell by his face that he knew he was. "Ardeth I will try to learn to fight but I wouldn't build your hopes up if I were you", she said.

They sat in silence for a while, each of them engrossed in their own thoughts. Rosalyn closed her eyes and thought about her ominous future and found that she felt dread in her heart. She felt that she would not come out of this confrontation alive. It was a familiar feeling, one that she had felt when she was alone at home with only her step father for company.

As she thought about this she felt the feeling change to that of hope, she was not alone, Ardeth was a man of his word and he would not leave her.

"Ardeth?" she asked quietly "Will I die?

Her words brought him out of his reverie; he looked at her in the eyes and for a moment was entranced by their unusual beauty. He had not meant to feel anything and quickly looked away and back again to try to hide his embarrassment. He hated it when he felt embarrassed because it made him feel weak; he was trained not to show his emotions after all.

"I cannot say for definite you will not die Rosalyn because we all die sometime and no one knows when they will, but I will try my best to stop this excursion from being your last, any way do you not think you are too young to die?" he said to her thoughtfully.

"I am sure that you of all people know this Ardeth, you are never too young to die", she replied with deep meaning in her words, "but thank you anyway you words make me feel a bit better." She gave him a quick smile and then turned away as she had to stifle a yawn, she glanced at the clock on the cabin wall and gasped when she realised what time it was.

"Ardeth we have been talking for four hours, I think it may be best if we got some sleep now don't you think?" she asked.

"You are right Rosalyn, I will leave you now, if you need anything remember I am right next door." After he said this he moved to the door and opened it. Almost as an after thought he turned and looked over his shoulder at Rosalyn "Sleep well Princess" he said and he shut the door.

Rosalyn sat where she was for a moment as she let the shock subside, he had called her princess and the way he had said it had sent a shiver up her spine. For a moment she felt that he cared for her more than he should but the feeling soon subsided and she rose and began to prepare for bed.

A/N

Well there you go there is chapter 5, it was going to be longer, I have more planned out but I think It needs to go in the next chapter. Any way please review, I love getting reviews, makes me feel fuzzy inside.

Xx Jazmine.B. xX


	6. Chapter 6

The days on board the boat passed quickly. The journey was very uneventful except for the occasional nightmare that Rosalyn had. When she told Ardeth about them he couldn't decide if they should dismiss them as mere nightmares or take heed of them as they could have been visions, like the one she had had on their first day.

Day seven aboard the ship

On the seventh morning of the passage to Egypt Rosalyn awoke early and for a moment she couldn't remember where she was. Then as quick as lightning the events of the previous week came back to her. Since the beginning of the voyage she and Ardeth had been discussing possible ways of defeating the queen if she had arisen and with each idea it still seemed that it would rely on her and the queen doing battle.

Ardeth had become increasingly restless during the time aboard the vessel and had insisted that they started to train for battle on board rather than waiting until they docked.

It seemed that he was right about the memories of her previous life. She was indeed a natural with a sword. She had only been learning for three days yet she was already good enough with her foot work swordsmanship to throw a fairly good warrior of guard. It seemed that if she practised like this every day until they reached their destination she would be on par with some of the best Med-Jai warriors.

As she sat in her bed she could vaguely remember the dream she had had in the night. She couldn't remember the details but knew that something important had happened, but the more she tried to remember it the more it seemed to fade away. She sighed and got out of bed. She felt that even though it was very early she would not get back to sleep again.

She went over to the window of her cabin and looked out over the ocean and became lost in her thoughts. She looked up and saw land in the near distance. This meant that they were nearing Egypt and would soon be ready to start there journey across the land. A chilling thought came into her mind

'_If I die doing this I will never get to know anything about who I really am. I will never get to do anything I want to do',_ she closed her eyes and the thought faded to be replaced by a thought of determination, _'no, I will not die. My mother died protecting me so I could be who I am I will not let her death be in vane.'_

She turned back to look around her cabin and realised that it was a complete mess, she was normally obsessive about being tidy and the sight before her amused her slightly as it was yet more proof about how much her life had changed lately.

She began to tidy up and start to pack her things in her bag so she didn't forget anything later on. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She scowled, it was early and she was not expecting anyone. She cautiously opened the door and found Ardeth standing there with an odd expression upon his face.

"What are you doing here Ardeth it is early, you are not normally up for hours, nor am I for that matter" she told him.

He stared blankly at her for a moment before he spoke. "I know, I am sorry I just felt…" he paused for a moment "I thought something was wrong, I do not know why, I just did".

"Well there is nothing wrong here so don't worry, maybe you are just getting anxious", she said reassuringly. Ardeth nodded his head and slowly turned to walk away, "Just be careful Rosalyn", he said as he left.

She closed her door and continued with her packing she felt slightly unsettled by what he had told her but she tried to push it to the back of her mind.

**Okay, so I know this chapter is very short compared to my other ones and is not very good but I felt I needed to add something, so I could get this hideous writers block to go away. This is a filler chapter and as you can all tell not much happens.**

**I am going to write the next chapter soon and hopefully it will be better than this one.**


	7. On hiatus

Hey everyone

Hey everyone

SORRY this isn't a real chapter. I just wanted to say that I don't know if I will ever get an update done for this story. It's not that I don't want to it's just that I have lost my inspiration for it.

I will probably have another go at it and repost the chapters I don't know.

I am not going to give up hope on it though… I will TRY to update it sometime.

I don't even know if there is anyone that is still interested in this but if you are I'm really sorry and quite sad to leave this… for now this story is officially on hiatus until further notice.


End file.
